


did you mean it when you said i was pretty?

by ceezo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, M/M, Smoking, anygays... i love girls! thats it, bathroom make out sessions, fem!Chan, fem!minchan, fem!minho, forgot about that!!! lol, just gals having fun!, not saying they r cis girls tho!!! imagine whatever you want!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceezo/pseuds/ceezo
Summary: girls don't want boys, girls want soft kisses from their girlfriends and skipping class to smoke weed.





	did you mean it when you said i was pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this unpretentiously but ended up liking it v much!!!!! hope you do too!!! pls enjoy some sweet and v gay content. 
> 
> also, title is from '1950' by king princess. check her out! she's amazing!

“you mind passing me the cigarette, darling?” the younger girl says, carefree, like they have all the time in the world, like this little cubicle they locked themselves in holds no sense of time and space. 

chris complies, she always does when it comes to min. handing the other girl the cigarette and watching intently as she softly places it between her lips and takes a long drag, tip of her fingers holding it in place. _she’s beautiful,_ chris thinks to herself. a force of nature, too tough to be contained but also too soft to touch. gentle and cautious but strong and rigid when she has to be. she’s _everything._

“hey dummy, stop staring at my face like that!” min laughs, fingers pointing at chris. she must’ve tripped for a minute, to be honest they are in a tiny bathroom smoking weed, it’s not the best place to be total sane. 

“sorry! ‘was just admiring you. you’re too pretty.” chris says looking directly into min’s eyes, enunciating her words in a mockery tone but deep down min knows she’s not joking. the younger girl laughs, like chris just said the most ridiculous thing, “shut up, you’re high!”

“being high does not cloud my judgement, miss. also stop acting like you don’t know you’re hot!” the older girl says, fingers pointing accusingly at min, who laughs, not quite believing how cute her girlfriend looks right now.

she gets up from this weirdly placed cabinet and moves towards the sink, where chris is sat on, legs dangling in the air, school skirt barely covering her thighs. her pink curly hair lays gently on her shoulders, like it’s made of cotton candy and everything nice. min places her arms on both of the older girl’s sides. looking up at her, who scrunches her nose cutely, “even prettier closely.” 

min nods, not quite paying attention at whatever is being said right now, as she places one hand at the top of the other girl’s thigh, who lets out a surprised gasp. at this point she shouldn’t be surprised, they fooled around an ok amount of times in the same bathroom already, but it still makes chris gasp. it’s not like min’s complaining though. 

“you’re the prettiest,” min says, hands sliding up and down chris’ thigh, who just sits there and waits, holding her breath, like she’s waiting for the climax of the show, the moment that’ll catch her off-guard, like fireworks at the end of the day at disney world or some shit like that.

min pays attention, she sees everything, it’s annoying really. she sees the way chris’ breath hitches as she moves her hand a tiny bit upwards than before. she sees the way the older girl looks attentively at her lips, as if waiting for the right time to just smash them together with hers. 

she does see all of that and she’s certainly _not_ a monster — she’s a tease, yes. but not a merciless brat. so she finally looks up at her girlfriend, who’s breathing irregularly, a little too exasperated for someone who’s been barely touched. her left hand that was still supporting her weight on the sink now moving towards chris’ chin, as if signaling her to look into min’s eyes. 

after what feels like minutes they lock lips, just a soft peck. both of their mouths very dry from all the smoking so it’s pretty obvious why chris wets her lips a little bit, looking at min as she does so, smirk prominent in her face. min smirks too, _she’s so lucky._ she moves her head forward, eagerly capturing chris lips’ in hers. this time it’s not like they have all the time in the world, it’s fast, urgent. 

and they spend what seems like hours doing that, only stopping to catch their breaths and smile at each other. eventually min stops them, fingers tapping softly on chris’ knee a gesture they use often, like a safe-word but for moments their mouths are too busy to speak. 

“oh, no! the bell rang twice already!” she says, eyes wide. she bends her arm like she’s looking at a watch, except there’s nothing there. _what a drama queen!_

__chris lets out a breathy laugh, shaking her head disapprovingly. her eyes look glossy and her lips plump and red from all the kissing, min already craves kissing her again. _and again and again and again and again, _you all get the drill.___ _

____“stop acting like you care about it. also, we have chemistry class today and i know you hate mr. park!”_ _ _ _

____“it’s not that i hate him — just think he’s a misogynistic asshole,” min says, hands waving in the air, “and you’re right, i don’t. fuck school!” she moves to start kissing chris again, but this time is the older who stops her. funny look on her face, like she’s pondering between skipping class to smoke weed and mess around with her girlfriend and actually being a good student._ _ _ _

____“no… we really should go, mr. park is going to fail my ass if i miss his class again.”_ _ _ _

____“oh, he wouldn’t! i’d follow him home and demand him to give my baby good grades. i have an ax at home, you know.” min jokes, at least that’s what chris hopes she’s doing, as she takes the older girl’s hand to help her get off the sink. defeat already accepted since you can’t really change chris’ mind when she decides on something. if she wants to go to class, min’s going too. she’s whipped._ _ _ _

____the younger is still holding chris’ hands as she pulls her closer to her body, caging the older girl’s frame with her arms, chin on top of the other’s head. she’s actually only a few centimeters taller than chris but she _loves _to brag about it, saying being taller is a 'power move'. chris goes with it, obviously.___ _ _ _

______they spend a few more minutes like that, slowly swaying from side to side, like they’re dancing in a ball but with no music whatsoever, just the sound of their hearts thrumming gently on their chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______they don’t speak about it very often, about how lucky they are to be together, how grateful they are that the universe gave them a shot. it’s kind of an agreement between the two, but it’s nice, it feels right, it’s how they work. so far it’s been great. they understand each other, love each other in their own ways. it’s sweet, gentle — just like the two of them._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you feel as soft and gooey as i did after finishing writing this!!!!! [cries in 'i love girls so much'] 
> 
> thanks for reading! (°ε° )♡


End file.
